In recent years, DLL (Delay Lock Loop) circuits have been in wide spread use for delay-synchronization in semiconductor devices such as clock-synchronized type semiconductor memory devices. In modules, current consumption of DLLs corresponding to the number of semiconductor memory devices with DLLs mounted thereon are further required. This has become a factor that increases power consumption as a system.